Rabbit Heart
by Bedroom Hymns
Summary: Beatrix Kiddo didn't expect her life to change when she angered an under-the-counter thug, much less did she expect to assume the title of the deadliest woman in the world.


Not sure if there are still any Kill Bill writers out there, but I recently got into it after watching it when I was younger (and having no idea what was going on) and deciding to rewatch it. You could probably call it a slight obsession...cough. Anyway, this is pre-Volume 1 and rated M just in case. If there are actually Kill Bill fans still alive on , leave a review! Let me know if you'd like me to continue or just leave it. And if you have any KB stories too, I'd love to check them out. I'll be quiet now.

_Beatrix_

It was night. But not just an ordinary night – it was the kind of night that made you feel like anything could happen as the cool air tickled the tips of the fresh grass and willed the leaves to dance. These were the nights promises were made from, the nights that felt so good and pure that you were sure that it would be a perfect picture for a child to be born in.

These were the types of nights that she hated.

A woman was present in the bar. One of many that resided in El Paso, Texas. Why at such a late hour, you ask? She had zero obligations. These were the nights she enjoyed her time alone. Perhaps she would be better off that way. Beatrix Kiddo straightened her posture and tipped back her glass, the rest of the little alcohol that had been present in her glass disappearing down her throat in an instant. The woman's eyes flashed, a smooth silver to a sizzling platinum that stood out against the flourescent lights hanging from the ceiling above her as she sat, rather uncomfortably, in her bar stool.

Though the others around her would never notice, Miss Kiddo was a very observant woman, easily defying the stereotype so many loved to hand over to blondes. Normally, the only conversations you'd hear in a small bar were exactly what you'd expect. But when they differed from what the weather was like and who won the previous sports game, Beatrix would listen in. Though they knew nothing whatsoever about her, she walked out of the bar with more information about them than they would ever expect. She was sure nobody knew that Olivia and Peter were planning to run away together. She was sure nobody knew that Jessica, who had been happily married for ten years, was having an affair. Yes, Beatrix Kiddo was an observant woman by nature.

Obnoxious, gruff laughing at the back of the room caught her attention – not that she was interested in their conversation. At least she wasn't interested until the shift in the shadow and the change in the atmosphere allowed her to detect that she was being approached. Beatrix straightened her posture, eyes flitting across the counter.

And so she fled. It had always been her instinct to flee from scenes where she was acknowledged, and that was exactly what she planned to do. She wouldn't even allow herself to glance back and catch a glimpse of the obviously drunken males who had planned to strike up some sort of conversation with her. She wasn't interested.

But when she heard the chime of the little bell above the bar as she coasted down the sidewalk, Beatrix clenched her hands into fists. The men shouted something that the blonde didn't quite catch at her distance, but she did stop in her tracks. If they wanted trouble, she'd give them trouble.

"Hey," a man, obviously a stereotypical biker, what with his overweight status and tattoos running up and down his arms slurred. "How much for a...for a night?"

Beatrix almost laughed. What in the world would put the thought in their minds that she was some sort of prostitute? The woman turned, raising one neat eyebrow at the building of a man as he stared blankly. "Well...let's see," she took a moment to feign a pondering look. She tugged the dagger waiting in her pocket before shoving it into the man's stomach, satisfied at the shocked and pained sound the bike-obsessed man made and the utterly dumbfounded look his not-so-little friends gave her before taking off in long strides. Hell hath no fury like Beatrix Kiddo angered.

Yes, these were the types of nights she hated.

And so as Beatrix returned to the comfort of her small apartment, leaving three angry and one wounded, a call was made. A call that would change the course of Miss Kiddo's life. "Bill," one equally as ridiculously tattooed man spat into the phone. "I have a job for you and your...Vipers."


End file.
